The present invention relates to a device for securing a tow hitch to the receiver on a vehicle. In many instances, a tow hitch may be received within a female channel or receiver on a vehicle. Typically, the hitch is secured by coaxially aligning a pair of holes in the sides of the receiver with a second pair of holes in the hitch. As the male member or hitch is slidably received within the female member or receiver, the holes are aligned and then a hitch pin is inserted within the holes.
One challenge with this type of design is that if left unattended, the hitch pin may be removed if not locked in place. At least one cotter pin or retention pin is typically used to secure the hitch pin within both the receiver and the hitch. If, however, the cotter pin is removed, the possibility exists that the hitch pin might either be removed, or, that the hitch pin might over time vibrate to place the hitch in an unsecured state. The present invention is directed to responding to this challenge, thereby ensuring that the hitch pin stays in place during operation of an associated vehicle and load, for example. Furthermore, certain hitch assemblies containing a hitch and a receiver are not securable and therefore may permit the theft of unauthorized release of a load that is otherwise attached to an associated vehicle.